It is desirable for a medical device such as a catheter, a guide wire, a stylet, and the like which are inserted into a body lumen such as the respiratory tract, the trachea, the alimentary canal, the urethra, a blood vessel, and the like or tissue to have operability so as not to damage the tissue and to be able to be reliably inserted into a target site. It is desirable for the medical device to exhibit excellent lubricity in order to prevent damage to mucosa caused by friction while indwelling inside tissue, or an occurrence of an inflammation.
There is a method that covalently bonds a water-soluble polymer such as a maleic anhydride polymer substance and the like to a surface of a base member of the medical device which is inserted into a living body, to thereby form a resin coating layer having lubricity (for example, refer to JP-A-S60-259269). In JP-A-S60-259269, after the coating layer of the water-soluble polymer such as a maleic anhydride polymer substance and the like is formed on the base member via a ground layer, water treatment is preferably performed, thereby exhibiting lubricity at the time of wetting.
The medical device disclosed in JP-A-S60-259269 can exhibit sufficient lubricity in normal atmosphere. However, there is a problem in that lubricity is excessively deteriorated when the medical device is under severe conditions such as high temperature, low temperature, high humidity, and the like. In recent years, during a transportation procedure when the medical device is exported or depending on an environment of a country where the medical device is used, there is the possibility that the medical device is exposed to the above-described severe conditions, for example, under an environment of high humidity.